


Lifeforms

by Scorpio_Karma



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 8x13 AU, F/M, Secret Children, Song fic, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_Karma/pseuds/Scorpio_Karma
Summary: An AU f 8x13 where Kai leaves Damon and find Bonnie along with a surprise. Told in six parts come along for the journey of past and present.





	Lifeforms

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I'm terrible with updating, so it might be a bit before I get part II-VI up. This has not been edited so all mistakes are mine.

_You can try to forget me but I won’t let you easily_

_I’m floating in and out of water washed out at seas_

_Drifting away this time you’ll regret you’ve conceived it_

_Clean up the dead you leave behind_

Kai stood across the street in alleyway staring at her. He made sure he was just out of her field of vision—there was no need to alarm her… _yet_. She just got out of her car outside of a daycare center. _This must be where my dear nieces are._ He thought she looked beautiful with her hair grown out a bit longer and though sweaters were never really his thing he thought still she looked hot—a little grief-stricken, but that’s never stopped him before.

She seems to be fumbling with something in the back seat of her car and he takes this as the opportunity to approach her. He gets a nice view of her backside—he still remembers what it felt like in his hands. He almost closes his eyes to start reminiscing, but now was not the time. As he gets closer to her he notices her back stiffen—they’ve always been acutely aware of each other no matter what so he’s not surprised that she knows he’s near, but that it took her so long.

He stands right behind her and puts his hands into the pockets of his suit pants. He tilts head to the side and with a big smile plastered on his face he says, “Hey Bonnie.”

She lets out a huff of breath before speaking under her breath. “Kai.” She throws whatever she was holding back in the car and turns around to face him. She looks at him with pure disdain and Kai can’t help but love it—she was always at her most beautiful when she was mad. “Shouldn’t you be with Damon right now trying to undo the spell you cast on Elena?”

“Yeah, well let’s just say a slipped away for a bit.”

“And immediately came to bother me. Some things never change.”

“He wouldn’t let me talk to you, so how else was I supposed to find out if you missed me or not?” He winks.

“I think it’s pretty self-explanatory.”

He steps into her personal space. “But we had such good times together,” he whines. “Really _really_ good times that were all I could think about in hell,” he whispers in her ear. “They sustained me. And I couldn’t help but think—if I ever get out I’d risk everything just for a repeat performance.”

Bonnie pushes him away from her and can only manage to distance him at arm’s length. “Keep dreaming because that’s never going to happen again—you can’t get me to make that mistake again,”

Kai let’s out a scoff. “You jumped me remember?”

“Yeah, well I wasn’t exactly in my right mind. I wonder whose fault that could be?”

“I guess after being trapped in a prison world _again_ and being used as a blood bag did a number on me too. If you’re going to go there you could at least share the blame.”

Bonnie narrows her eyes at him. “Trust me, I know my part in this mess.”

They stare at each other intensely in silence. It’s broken by the sound of tiny feet running toward them.

“Mommy!”

“Jacob, get back here!”

Bonnie turns to the child’s voice and crouches down in anticipation. A little boy with curly brown hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes runs full force at Bonnie and jumps. Bonnie eagerly catches him and holds him close to her frame.

“I knew you were here mommy,” he says in an articulate voice that sounds more mature than his age.

“Of course it was baby.”

The daycare teacher catches up to them and stops when she sees Bonnie. “Sorry Mrs. Bennett, I tried to stop him but he kinda got ahead.”

“It’s alright, Alice, he’s fine.”

“Mommy, who’s that man?” A little toddler hand points toward Kai.

Bonnie turns toward him and says, “He’s no one sweetie,” without leaving eye contact with Kai.

“He scares me,” Jacob whispers in Bonnie’s ear.

“Why don’t you go with Alice, get your stuff, and I’ll get you when the bad man is gone.”

“I don’t want to leave you, mommy.”

“It’ll be fine, baby. If you go there will be ice cream later.”

Jacob is quick to comply leaving his mother’s arms and running to Alice. When they’re both out of sight Kai grabs her arm turning her toward him.

“Is he mine?” he shouts.

“What’s it to you?”

“What’s it to me? What’s it to me? I have a kid and for the past five years Damon has been playing Daddy and you’re asking me what’s it to me.”

“First of all, Damon hasn’t been playing squat, he’s my kid and no one else’s. Second of all, it’s none of your business if he’s yours or not. You’re dead! And it’s going to stay that way if I have anything to do with it. And lastly, fuck off.”

She tries to walk away from him but he grabs her arm before she can leave.

“Hey, we’re not done here.”

“Yes, we are,” she says through her teeth. Without words, she flings him across the parking lot into the street. He gets up and starts walking to Bonnie’s leaving form when a car hits him knocking him out. When he comes to Bonnie’s gone, her car is gone, and so is his kid. The only thing there is Damon’s menacing form demanding he wakes Elena up. Well, he had other plans.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
